S: Brimeia Plot 2
Session 71 PM Brimeia: Brimeia stomps right up to Cidro and swings her axe with a growl. PM Brimeia: ((23 atk, 30 dmg ))(edited) PM DM: It is an auto-crit because of paralysis. PM DM: In the words of Matt Mercer, how do you want to do this? PM Brimeia: Brimeia is gonna like... full on chop him in half. PM DM: With Bri's rage pulsing in her brain and a voice whispering in her ears, her axe comes down on Cidro's shoulder and cleaves down, deep into his chest, his shoulders separating from one another, and Ryleigh's spell is released as he collapses. PM DM: You pause to catch your breath now that you have a moment. The storm outside is now practically inside as the roof has mostly collapsed. The edges of the room are slick with wet mud, though there are exposed roots here and there that you may be able to use to climb, as well as the mountain of rubble that was once a ceiling. The passageways that once led to other rooms in the temple have all been buried under the debris. And Cidro, key to getting Alugani freed from prison, lies in a bloody, charred pile at Bri's feet. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No! Brimeia we needed him alive, you idiot!" Ryleigh yells. Stepping right into Brimeia's space.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak takes a moment to realize what just happened and sheaths her sword. "Ah, shit. Shit shit shit..." she looks down at her ring and then at Cidro's bloody mess of a body. "Maybe we can...ah, fuck..." PM DM: A wisp of black smoke rises from the body and swirls around Bri, vanishing into her skin. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh glares at Brimeia, her tone sharp, "Whatever's inside of you is becoming a danger to the rest of us - you better get it on lock before you force my hand to do something I don't want to."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and gingerly sits down. "Well, that happened. There's the creepy ass magic again." She groans, "Everything hurts." PM Brimeia: "And if he'd gotten away again? He's the dangerous one!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We needed him to alive! To exchange him for Ravaphine's mom," Ryleigh groans, outwardly frustrated, "now we have no way to get her out of prison. You can tell Ravaphine that her mother's blood is on your hands because your too entranced by bloodlust to care about her or the rest of us." PM Brimeia: Brimeia's scowl falters for a moment at the mention of Ravaphine's mother, but she resumes her scowl a moment later with a low growl, not backing down from Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh doesn't step back either, looking up into Brimeia's face, "You're unstable and if you keep it up - I will make sure you're stopped before you hurt any of us." PM Brimeia: Brimeia huffs. "Always so holier-than-thou," she grumbles. "What do you know?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Excuse me?" Ryleigh growls out at Brimeia's comment. "What I know is that you're selfish and think of no one but yourself. You nearly killed Urrak in a friendly fight. Now you completely disregard our entire plan to keep Cidro alive, so we can save Ravaphine's mom. I know that something's wrong."(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav steps in between Ryleigh and Brimeia. "Please. We can discuss this once we are out of this godsforsaken place," she says softly, almost defeated. 7:42 PM] DM: Gunnloda shoos the snake away with her shield and hammer so it won't bother Seir, then goes to see what's happening with Cidro. PM DM: Gunnloda pushes past everyone. "It looks... bad, but he may not be dead yet. I can try t'heal him if you... if you want to try." PM Urrak: Urrak nudges Cidro's body with her boot while Ryleigh and Bri argue. "You think ye can, Gunnloda?" she thumbs at her ring. "There's a restoration spell in this, right? J-just in case?"(edited) PM Ravaphine: "That's enough, everyone. At least he can't hurt us anymore..." she looks distracted but continues on, "Should we try to restrain him first?"(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "If we want to try, it has to be now. Urrak, can y'hold him still?" PM Urrak: "Aye, no problem." she stoops down and holds Cidro by the bisected shoulders but keeps her eyes on Brimeia(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda touches him and he regains 13 hp. His flesh knits back together and he gasps, but Gunnloda swiftly shoves her gloved hand in his mouth before he can speak. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and struggles to get up and ends up using her staff as a walking stick, "Please turn your attention to the burned man who is alive again because my wife is great." Seir mumbles to Ryleigh. PM Urrak: "Holy shit, Gunnloda!" Urrak forgets what she's doing for a moment, but when Cidro twitches she goes back to holding him down. "Yer a miracle worker..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to glare at Brimeia for a moment longer before she hears Seir's voice and steps away from Brimeia, turning her attention to the group. "I can cast hold person again - but it doesn't last that long." PM Brimeia: Bri turns at the commotion and looks back toward the fallen psycho magic guy. PM Urrak: "I still say we take his hands off!" Urrak calls over to Ryleigh. She looks down at the wizard, "Oh uhhh, I mean...welcome back t' the livin' world, mate." PM Brimeia: She meets Ravaphine's eyes for the briefest of moments before looking away again. ---------- PM Urrak: "We'll have t' watch spellboy in shifts, as well as th' shadows." Urrak takes Cidro off her shoulders and holds him across her stomach. "A rest'll do all of us some good, though." she plops Cidro on the wet ground. "So, who's first?"(edited) PM Brimeia: "I'll go first," Brimeia mumbles, plopping down near him. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No." PM Brimeia: "Fuck off. I can watch him." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The last time we trusted you, you killed him. So, no you won't be watching him - at least not alone. We'll all take rotating turns in pairs."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "I'll watch him." PM Brimeia: "Like you've ever trusted me," Brimeia grumbles. Watch: Ravmeia PM DM: So Bri and Rav are sitting there, keeping watch to make sure Cidro doesn't choke on the rocks or teleport away, listening for the dragon's return... Give me some perception checks. PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM Ravaphine: ((11)) PM Brimeia: Now that they're alone and the others are asleep, Bri mumbles quietly still staring at her hands, "Hey... I... I'm sorry." PM Ravaphine: Rav pauses a moment before responding. "If I had the chance to without any consequences, I would have done the same. You seemed really mad at him though, and then everyone was yelling at you." Brimeia: The pause makes Bri more nervous than she would've thought, and she nearly lets out a breath of relief when Rav finally speaks. "Yeah," she says lamely. "I just saw him hurting you all so much. I just wanted to stop him. And then... " She shrugs, distracted by Rav's question before she finds a way to explain. PM Ravaphine: "We don't know what he was capable of, so it could have been any of us that would have done it." PM Ravaphine: "Are we going to discuss...the thing that happened again?" she asks quietly. "What thing?" PM Ravaphine: She looks at Brimeia a little confused. "The black shadowy thing." PM Brimeia: Brimeia vaguely remembers that it felt good when she struck the killing blow on Cidro, a fact that only makes her feel guiltier now, but not much else. "What do you mean?" PM Ravaphine: "When you killed him...there was a dark shadow that kind of attached itself to you." PM Brimeia: "O-oh, really?" Brimeia frowns. "I feel... stronger after. Or more like.. tougher?" PM Ravaphine: "Is it the voice again? The one you were talking about before?" 9:29 PM] Brimeia: "Yeah," she admits quietly. There's a long pause before she speaks again. "Hey... have you noticed anything weird since then?" PM Ravaphine: "With you or just in general?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia hesitates a moment before answering, "With me." Her tail twitches. PM Ravaphine: "Just towards the end of fights. It's like all the rules and etiquette of fighting matches don't apply. Do you feel different inside?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia lets out a sigh. "Not... really?" It's not something she usually gives much thought. She just is who she is. PM Ravaphine: "Have you met the one telling you to do those things?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia thinks for a minute. "Not.. in person. I don't think." PM Ravaphine: Rav takes a moment and looks around where they are keeping watch. "Do you want me to help? It sounds like they're being invasive and that's not okay." PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks surprised and feels touched by Rav's eagerness to rush to her defense, but she fidgets. "How?" PM Ravaphine: Rav rubs Bri's knee to comfort her. "I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot. I'm gonna see if I can communicate with this person, through you." Rav casts detect thoughts on Bri. ((WIS save, DC 16)) PM DM: Go ahead and roll your save, unless you're going to fail intentionally to give her access. PM Brimeia: Bri will let her. PM DM: What's Rav looking for? PM Ravaphine: Rav wants to know how Bri was feeling when she was about to kill Urrak, Cidro, and anyone else she almost killed but wasn't supposed to.(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Do they only talk to you when you're in combat, Bri?" PM Brimeia: "No." PM Ravaphine: "Can you talk to them or is it just a one way street?" PM DM: Rav sees the glimpse of a woman, pale skin, long dark hair, standing in front of Bri as she sits on a bed as if she was seeing it through Bri's eyes. She drags a finger down Bri's jaw and smirks before turning and walking out of the room. The memory's gone in a flash. PM Brimeia: Brimeia shivers just at the memory. PM Brimeia: "I can talk to her, sorta." PM Ravaphine: Rav feels unsettled. "I see a woman. How did you meet her?" PM DM: Rav sees a memory through Bri's eyes again- a fighting pit, a goliath, and a weak knee that gave out when Bri tackled it. PM Brimeia: "I won.. at the fighting ring." PM Ravaphine: ((Does Rav know what a succubus is lol)) PM DM: You've heard stories, sure. PM Ravaphine: "Sounds like she was picking the strongest person in the ring. What was your first conversation with her?" PM DM: A silky smooth voice accompanies another glimpse of the goliath. "He will beat you. You will lose and these people will turn their backs as quickly as they came... or you can rage... take out his knee... take your victory, your prize, and your cheering fans." PM Ravaphine: "What does she want? Power? Glory? Sex? Money? That's not fair to you." PM DM: Her finger is dragging down your jaw again, through Bri's eyes. "All I ask is that you do what I ask when I ask it and I will help you reach your fullest potential." PM Ravaphine: "I can see why she is hard to say no to," Rav gulps. "But we need to get her out of you." PM Brimeia: "O-out? Can you even do that?" PM Ravaphine: Rav ends the spell. PM Ravaphine: "I don't know. We'll have to research this. But only if you want. She's causing you to go even further with hurting people," Rav says with a sad tone in her voice. PM Brimeia: "M-maybe you're right. But I'm.. worried what'll happen if you try." PM Brimeia: Brimeia's quiet for a moment before she adds, "Thanks, Rav. You're a good friend." PM Ravaphine: "We'll get down to the bottom of this. Whatever she is. Soul sucker. Remote succubus. I don't know. But if you're willing, I'm here for you," Rav gives her a small smile. Session 72 PM Brimeia: "Hey," Bri addresses Rav. "You've helped me a lot. Been a good friend. I'll do whatever I can to help you too." PM Urrak: "Aye, y'could've been like... Well be glad Kendall's magic worked this time." PM Ravaphine: "Thank you, Bri. And you know I got your back." She gives Bri a big hug. PM Brimeia: Bri returns the hug with a warm smile. "Of course. And I do know. You'll grass their asses," she chuckles. PM Ravaphine: "Speaking of which...My offer to do so is still on the table. If that's something that you are willing to do with me again one of these days." PM Urrak: "Ye two better not be talkin' about what I think yer talkin' about." Urrak chuckles and walks back over to Cidro. She sits down next to him and drinks steadily from her waterskin. Let me know when the others stop bein' so...broody." PM Brimeia: Brimeia feels a flicker of panic but does her best to put on a wicked grin while winking at Urrak. PM Ravaphine: "Whenever you're ready." Rav says quietly and gives Bri's hand a squeeze. She rolls her eyes at Urrak's comment, but still laughs at it. PM Brimeia: After she's sure Urrak is far enough away, she turns back to Rav. "..Maybe..." she whispers, though most everyone is gone now. PM Brimeia: "Just... you should be careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Brimeia sounds almost sheepish when she says it. "Anyway, that should probably wait until we get back somewhere safer." PM Ravaphine: "I bet I can take her down. She hasn't met the gun show." Rav flexes her arms. "But yes, unfamiliar territory sounds like a bad idea to bring in strangers. Dangers strangers." PM Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles at Rav's display. "Truly terrifying. All should tremble before you." She laughs dryly, a bit more serious when she comments, "We've certainly met a lot of dangerous strangers." PM Brimeia: "But they're not all bad," she adds, smile returning as she winks at Rav. PM Ravaphine: "Something tells me I would never want to be friends with her though. Seems like she cheats at cards." Rav smiles. PM Brimeia: Brimeia bursts into laughter. "I meant you, silly."